coolkyou_shinshafandomcom-20200215-history
Tohru
Tohru is one of the main characters and the titular maid of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Appearance In her human form, she has long blonde hair (red at the ends in the anime) that she wears in pigtails. She has a pair of beige two-pronged horns, a green tail, and gray bat-like wings which she can freely hide. She is usually seen wearing a stereotypical maid outfit (based off of the Maid Cafe Cozy uniform in the anime), although it is actually her scales shape-shifted into clothing rather than actual clothes. She also has noticeably large breasts, claiming to be a D cup, though she later says this is by dragon standards and that by human standards her breasts are even larger. Her dragon form is that of a green Western dragon with a pair of two-pronged horns, large fangs with four especially-large protruding teeth at the back of her jaws, and black wings. Personality As a Chaos Dragon, Tohru was raised to hate humans and is supposed to be a fierce and dangerous dragon with nothing other than destruction in mind, but this all changed when she met Kobayashi. She is now cheerful and kind to every human she meets, except for those who she thinks are a rival love interest to Kobayashi. Also, she is quickly influenced by what she sees on the television or internet. Background She once met a girl who wanted to be a maid. Powers & Abilities ;Transformation: Tohru has been seen on multiple occasions transforming in ether human or dragon from and is also able to transform parts of her body separately such as her mouth and hands. ;Super speed: Tohru has been shown to move at incredible speeds beyond that of a normal human (but only in her human form). For example in she was able to catch up to a purse thief with in second of him turning around. ;Super strength: Tohru has been shown to have incredible strength which was capable of stopping a purse thief with one punch which also caused the solid concrete that he hit to shater (with minimal damage to the surrounded area). ;Regeneration: Tohru has been seen on several occasions has tried to serve Kobayashi bits and chunks of her own tail which can be assumed that she has either a fast regeneration or that only her tail grows back after she has lost it. Though when Kobayashi removed the sword from Tohru when they first met she didn't regenerate her self after the sword was removed so it could be assumed that she can only regenerate parts of her self only when she's in her human form. ;Magic: Tohru has been seen using magic which has been stated by other dragons is very powerful. Apparently has been stated by Kanna and Elma that she is the only dragon from their world who can open the gateway to their world. This is believed to be true because when the Emperor of Demise came to drag Tohru back home she came back the very next day (but since he came to her world on his own, it can be assumed, that he too can open gateways into the human world). Trivia * Tohru's character design is based off of Fuyu. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Maids Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Characters Category:Female